


恶魔欺负双神父小短篇

by Captain_SR



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other, 恶魔/Marcus, 恶魔/Tomas
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_SR/pseuds/Captain_SR
Summary: 写着玩的 没有标题 所以也没有其他细节应该算PWP吧 之前在其他地方发过然后好像挂了=-=手机码字所以没格式了注意避雷（劈死也卵）





	恶魔欺负双神父小短篇

“醒来，我需要你，和我进行这个游戏，”Marcus奋力地睁开眼睛，试着从床上直起身子。他好不容易才看清眼前的人，眼前赤裸被绑在床头自渎的男人。那人坐在床尾，神情迷茫地说道：“看着我。”，而声音却像是从Marcus的背后传来。他开始环顾屋子的四周想要找到这低沉声音真正的主人。“看着我！”床上的男人再次强调，但这一次他用了Tomas的声音。

这时Marcus终于看清，床上的男人是Tomas——Tomas的面容，Tomas的声音，Tomas的身体……不，他绝不是那位年轻的神父。Marcus告诉自己，这是恶魔的把戏，是恶魔对他愤怒的反击。

Tomas抬起头的时候电灯似乎配合着他一般快速的灭了几下，他明黄色的眼睛似乎正等待着被满足。还未等他开口，Marcus便抓起了床头柜的十字架开始向他怒吼。但Tomas并没有停下在自己身上游走的手，甚至开始露出可怕的狞笑。Marcus无视着他被恶魔指使所做的这一切，跳下床走到他身旁，按住他的额头就像自己最熟悉的那样进行驱魔。

突然所有的灯跳了闸，一切都随着年轻神父的嘶吼归于寂静。Marcus眼前回到一片黑暗，但他也回到了床上。“这就是个该死的梦……”他一边想着一边用粗糙的手掌擦去额前的冷汗，但他听到了黑暗中的呜咽声。

\---

Marcus重新打开电灯，照亮了房间里的恶魔和他身前的Tomas。一时Marcus分不清这究竟已经是现实还是说刚刚自己并没有醒来。呜咽是从Tomas喉咙里挤出来的，他赤裸着，双手反绑在背后，嘴里塞着布条。恶魔推开他的大腿，将手移向他的下体。

“住手！你这邪恶的灵魂……”Marcus环顾四周，却没有任何一个十字架。“是吗？”恶魔缓慢地说道，并没有停下对Tomas的侵犯，只微微偏过头回应老神父：“规则可不是这样定的。”他开始用肮脏的舌头舔舐Tomas的脸，并在他的胸口留下抓痕，和腰腿上的淤青。恶魔用手指粗暴地进入Tomas，神父留下因疼痛和屈辱所带来的眼泪，他不停想要反抗，却被恶魔一次次压回墙上。他想要喘息，在他知道就算自己的力气不算小也不能反抗成功后，他开始努力减少痛苦。嘴里的布条阻止着他喘气，好几次他都差点呛到。而每当他因此发出断断续续的哀求的声音，恶魔就会用难听而嘶哑的笑来折磨他。

此时Marcus一边将祷文几乎是用吼的方式背出，一边用尽浑身的力气尝试打开床头的柜子。他记得上层的柜子里放着十字架，但他打开后却发现了满柜子的毒虫。梦！这是梦，快醒过来！Marcus打了自己额头两下，却听到房间那头恶魔笑得更厉害了。“要按规则来，我的神父……”

Marcus知道，他每晚一秒作出正确的事，Tomas就会多受一秒折磨。这是他最不愿意看到的事情，Tomas绝不可以遭受这样的折磨。Marcus开始生气，却依旧不知道正确的做法该是怎样，他陷在这个要命的梦里醒不过来。

Tomas的呜咽开始变成呻吟，他紧闭惊恐的眼睛别过头，好似这样能离恶魔远一些似的。当恶魔开始触碰到他最敏感的地方后便开始粗暴地凌虐着他，他开始不能自控地颤抖，而后失去了反抗的力气，挂着浑身的伤口紧贴墙壁，他已经毫无退路可言。

Marcus终于翻找到了十字架，他冲到恶魔背后用手臂勒住他的脖子，几乎差点十字架插进了恶魔的眼眶。但他还是维持着最后一丝冷静——为了Tomas——完好地念出了每一个使恶魔胆怯的词语。

\---

Marcus回到了现实。但他依旧想要破口大骂。  
现在是他在被恶魔羞辱着，侵犯着——恶魔变作了拥有Tomas长相的生物，趴在他的身上用手缓慢地描绘着他身体的轮廓，包括性器。Marcus知道这是恶魔，但却为他毫无破绽的外表所迟疑着。这就像是梦，甚至比起刚才的梦要好一些……不，托马斯驳回自己的想法，但却已经被恶魔捕捉到。

“你喜欢，不是吗？”恶魔侧过头，露出了Tomas最迷人的微笑，“你是那么想要他，希望他也一样要你。”Marcus保持着警惕，他知道这Tomas的模样不过是刚才那个肮脏灵魂的跻身之处。他固执地咒骂着魔鬼，但魔鬼扯下了床单的边缘并绕过Marcus的脑后、在他嘴中打了个牢牢的结。“歇着吧，老骨头。”恶魔用着温柔的语气，轻蔑地拍了拍Marcus的脸颊。

恶魔开始将自己的阴茎挺入Marcus体内，没有任何准备。老神父的眉头皱得紧紧的，脸上的皱纹变成令人绝望的沟壑。但他依旧在尽量让自己不要发出疼痛的叫喊，他不想被恶魔再捕获任何反应。恶魔享受着饱受摧残的他，在Tomas的脸上表现出满意的神色。Marcus的唾液从张开的嘴角边流下，被玩弄到半勃的性器随着恶魔的抽插而摆动。他几乎想要昏过去，羞耻充满了他本骄傲的心。但恶魔又看穿了他：“你不喜欢吗？被这年轻的神父插入，被操到高潮，不是你想要的吗？”Marcus用怒火烧灼的双眼直视着恶魔的双眼，从胸腔中发出了低吼来反对。

恶魔摇了摇头，忽略他的愤怒，加快了下身的动作。疼痛也跟着加强，与之混杂进来还有恶魔精巧地带给Marcus的快感。他感到自己的身体背叛了自己，但又因疼痛而无措。恶魔用Tomas的体温呼出气体，在他的面前化作迷朦的水蒸气，用Tomas的唇吻掉他嘴角的唾液。

突然Tomas的指尖回到了恶魔锋利的指甲，狠狠抓进了Marcus的后背。恶魔开始了最后的进攻，将床摇得嘎吱直响。Marcus的本能迫使他急切地寻找氧气，他的喉咙生疼却又不能停止大口呼吸。与此同时还有下身的疼痛像怪兽一样，要将他的身体撕裂，还要将他的意志也粉碎。恶魔一边将精液射在他体内，一边将尖牙扣进了他的肩膀。Marcus头昏眼花，终于累得不能再感受折磨，他的意识离自己越来越远……

“Marcus，你还好吗？”  
醒来的时候Marcus看到的是Tomas担心的神情，和他擦着自己汗的衣袖。“你做噩梦了吗？”

 

“该死的好，你觉得我看起来像好吗？”


End file.
